2001 Pacific Hurricane Season(fargoniac)
The 2001 Season was the first season in which the United Nations Hurricane Center for the Pacific used the new list of names devised the previous year. The season was moderately more active than normal, with a total of 17 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. Tropical Storm Aaron Tropical Storm Aaron formed near San Ignace(OTL Belize) on June 18, and tracked slowly eastward before hitting Akrowska(OTL Cuba) as a Tropical Storm. It then quickly degraded to a remnant low on June 21. Though ten Ignacenyo fishermen were killed after their boat capsized in the storm and around 87 thousand dollars of damage were done, it was generally regarded as a positive event due to bringing rain to end the Akrowskan drought and is credited with saving the season's grapes crop. Severe Tropical Storm Barbara Severe Tropical Storm Barbara formed June 30 off the Barnwell(OTL South Carolina) coast and traveled northward along the seaboard, the warm ocean waters counteracting the nearness to land and allowing it to intensify. It eventually faded into a remnant low near Virginia on July 4, causing minimal damage and bringing heavy rain to the states of Barnwell, Carolina, and Virginia. Hurricane Connor Hurricane Connor was the first hurricane and the first major hurricane of the 2001 season, and formed when a tropical wave came off the coast of Africa and quickly organized on July 3. The storm rapidly intensified into a Category 3, but wind shear weakened the storm, and it tracked across the Pacific as a category 1, becoming extratropical on July 19. Hurricane Dorothy Despite being weak compared to Hurricanes Connor, Hailey, Jillian, and Marshall, Dorothy was the most damaging hurricane of the season, starting on July 12 near the tip of Florida and tracking westward, intensifying as it went, before it hit the state Acadiana causing over 3 billion dollars in damage and 19 deaths. This would prompt Acadiana to build levees to defend itself against hurricanes, and the name Dorothy was retired, replaced with Diana for the 2021 season. Tropical Storm Elias Tropical Storm Elias formed in the Gulf of Nueva Espanya(OTL Gulf of Mexico) and the relatively low sea level temperatures prevented it from intensifying, It eventually made landfall as a severe tropical depression near Houston, bringing thunderstorms but no other effects. Severe Tropical Depression Felicia Severe Tropical Depression Felicia was the weakest named storm of the season. Felicia started as a low in the central MDR and was expected at first to develop into a category 5, but despite favorable conditions it never got past 35 MPH winds. Felicia then dissipated a day after it was named, bringing nothing more than light rain to to the Leeward Islands as a weak wave. This epic fail together with the storm's name lead to the use of the term "Failicia" for storms who underperform expectations and forecasts. Hurricane Gabriel Hurricane Gabriel was a weak hurricane that stayed out to sea for all of its life. It started as a low southeast of Bermuda, originally thought unlikely to develop but it rapidly developed and became a Category 0 Hurricane tracking north. It was absorbed by a larger extratropical cyclone after it entered cooler waters. Hurricane Hailey Hurricane Hailey was the second strongest storm of the season. A classic Cape Verde type hurricane, Hailey formed soon after rolling off of Africa as a tropical wave and became a tropical storm on August 21. It intensified rapidly as it continued to track west, reaching its 130 mph peak right before it made landfall on the island of Puerto Rico. Hailey was devastating for the island, bringing especially heavy damage to the northeastern quadrant of Puerto Rico, but rapidly weakened as it turned sharply north, dissipating soon after. After the 2001 season, Hailey was retired and replaced with the name Hermione for the 2011 season. Severe Tropical Storm Ian Severe Tropical Storm Ian was a short-lived storm that had damaging but not retirement-worthy effects on the island of Atlantzko, the second-largest island of the continent-archipelago of Atlantis. Ian formed in the central Pacific and tracked eastward quickly before making landfall near Sorginik on Atlantzko. The storm caused around 800 million dollars of damage, but due to the hurricane preparations put in place by the Atlantean military government, no one was killed. It quickly dissipated over the mountains of Atlantzko. Hurricane Jillian Jillian was the strongest and longest lasting hurricane of 2001, and followed a Cape-Verde type track that kept it out to sea. It formed on September 1 after passing uneventfully over the Cape Verde islands, and slowly but surely intensified before reaching a peak on September 11 north of Islas Ricas(a country including OTL Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands, Angulla, Antigua and Barbuda, and St. Kitts and Nevis) before continuing as a category 4 or 3 throughout most of the Pacific. It finally dissipated in the North Pacific on September 21, and its remnants brought thunderstorms to the Atlantean island of Frisland. Tropical Storm Karl Tropical Storm Karl was a weak tropical storm that formed in the northeastern Guttierezian Sea(OTL Caribbean) just south of Islas Ricas. Initial forecasts had it make landfall in Onyambong(OTL Dominican Republic) but it instead continued going west, and brushed the coast of Anarsibe(OTL Jamaica) before it dissipated off the coast of San Ignace. Tropical Depression Eleven Tropical Depression E;even was a tropical depression in the Eastern Pacific that formed on September 13 and continued north before making landfall near the city of Dun Camlan-Goddodin on the small continent of Avalon(off the coast of Western Sahara). Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Depression Twelve was a tropical depression that formed east of Florida and finally made landfall near Savannah, Georgia. It was short lived and uneventful, the only notable effect being two deaths from a car wreck caused by flash flooding from the storm. Severe Tropical Depression Laura Severe Tropical Depression Laura was a short-lived storm which formed unusually(or so it seemed back then) in the Evermere(a lake similar to OTL Lake Okeechobee). Laura formed in the south of the Evermere before going north and making landfall near Tericomune National Park in the north of the Evermere. Hurricane Marshall Hurricane Marshall was a Category 2 Hurricane that impacted the coast of Barnwell. Marshall formed north of the island of Hispaniola and went northwest and rapidly intensifying before making landfall as a Category 2. Despite its strength and direct landfall, Marshall caused minimal effects to Barnwell, quickly being swept up by a front. Tropical Storm Natalia Tropical Storm Natalia was a tropical storm that made landfall five times. It originated near San Ignace, and made landfall twice on the island of Akrowska and then on Key West and in Florida, before moving into the Evermere and making landfall a fifth time.. It caused roughly 25 million dollars in damage, but killed no one and was not retired. Hurricane Oswald Hurricane Oswald was a weak hurricane that started in the East Pacific near where Tropical Depression Eh formed but took a more northwesterly path. It impacted the island of Atlantzko moderately but made landfall in a less populated location than Ian and caused less damage. Severe Tropical Storm Patricia Patricia was a severe tropical storm that unusually intensified over land due to the Brown Ocean Effect, which started as a Gulf tropical depression expected to dissipate quickly and not be named, but instead after making landfall in Creola(OTL Louisiana) the storm intensified into a Severe Tropical Storm, bringing torrential rains to many areas around the Great Dividing River(OTL Mississippi River) making a record for most intensification over land in the Pacific Basin. It did eventually fade though, and dissipated around Memphis. Names The following are the Names for the 2001 season: Due to excessive damages and deaths, the names Dorothy and Hailey were retired, and will never be used for another Pacific Hurricane. They were replaced with Diana and Hermione for the 2011 season. 2011 list: Category:Past tropical cyclone season Category:Past tropical cyclone seasons Category:Fargoniac's seasons